


Two-Eyed Trouser Pythons

by threewalls



Category: Chintsubu, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Bodypart Swapping, M/M, Magical Talking Penii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think "magical talking penii, bodypart swapping" covers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Eyed Trouser Pythons

**Author's Note:**

> Before this drabble begins, let me tell you a little about Chintsubu, a shounen-ai manga whose plot involves the characters penis-swapping through mystical means. Like body-swapping, but more localised, this transformation also anthropomorphises the penises such that they now have faces and can talk. Hijinks ensue.
> 
> Now, imagine that this can happen in Dalmasca.

Many men claim organs exceeding their handspan, but Basch's is the first Vossler has seen that meets the myth, thick as three fingers pressed together.

"I am sorry."

Basch has never bragged. His cock lies flat against Vossler's abdomen, measuring the streak of dark hair from Vossler's navel, which grows lighter as it grows thicker. This transformation is strange, that any limb should have a will, a voice of its own (even his bollocks are Basch's, golden-pink), but still they share sensation.

If home, Vossler's hands would drip oil, three fingers opening himself as he jacked Basch hard. This is their desert tent.

Vossler spits into his hand.

"Vossler--?" Basch's cock strains to look at him; he has a face, a moustache, somehow, the growth rough against Vossler's palm. This is a hallucination; this is bliss.

His name, again, echoed. Basch kneels in the open tent-flap, his face flushed, a dark head straining between his shorts' lacing. Basch's cock squirms in Vossler's grip.

Vossler holds out his hand.

He had not thought his mouth dry, until he drank from Basch's mouth. Vossler cants his hips; Basch's fingers are blunt.

Vossler had not thought his own cock could feel so thick.


End file.
